Sophie
Sophie is the protagonist of the novel The BFG and its film adaptations. She is an eight-year-old orphan who is a former prisoner and only family of the BFG and has helped with the imprisonment of the nine Giants. Biography Sophie is first seen in an orphanage, having trouble sleeping when she saw a large, black-cloaked figure in the streets. It spots Sophie and Sophie tries to run, but the figure sticks a large hand in and takes Sophie. The figure strides across England and many other countries when they arrive in Giant Country. Sophie thinks that this is the end of her life. But luckily for Sophie she discovers that the giant is actually the Big Friendly Giant (BFG). She learns there are nine other giants that love taking Humans in the middle of the night, regardless of their age. Sophie decides to stop them, and the BFG agrees to help her. She tells the BFG she is hungry, and the BFG serves her a devilish Snozzcumber! Sophie took a bite, and she spat it out. The BFG told her she was stuck with it and shows her Frobscottle, a drink that sounded disgusting, but, to Sophie's delight, tasted magnificent. A few seconds later, she was lifted off the ground by a "Whizzpopper". Sophie learns the BFG loves to trap dreams and looks at some he has formerly caught. Afterwards, she helps the BFG catch dreams. One is a Golden delight a little "Chiddiler" will be delighted to have. and another a Horrible Nightmare, giving the BFG The idea to go back and give this to the terrible other giant: the Fleshlumpeater. Sophie now decides to Mix a dream up (With, of course, The help of the BFG). it is about the Fleshlumpeater eating in the "Gigglehouse for Girls" and the Bloodbottler eating in a "Box for Boys". And, the most important, when the Dreamer Woke up they would see a little girl named Sophie in her Nightie with Blonde hair Telling you more. Sophie convinces the BFG that no more consuming of snozzcumbers will be a good deal when he gives this dream to the Queen of England, so they Go off Through the night to England, and Eventually give the Queen her dream. Hours later the queen Wakes up, she is Horrified and Delighted it was just a dream. A maid comes in and Greets her for breakfast. The queen tells her about All countrys Headlines:"70 People reported missing Overnight! Bones found under Childrens Houses!". The queen is horrified and asks the maid to open the curtains to a wonderful day and finds there, Sophie, Sitting on the sill. The BFG Is called to and the Queen learns All they did. The queen Talks to the Head of the Air force, And after Heading off the Atlas they arrive infront of the Nine Sleeping giants, The general says the Snoring is the sound of Gunfire and trys to retreat at it, But the BFG Holds them back. They tie up 8 of the giants but, The second Biggest, The bloodbottler, has his Arm behind his back. They lift it out from Under it, but the troopers are Petrifyed at the sudden voice of:"HUMAN BEANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HUMAN BEANS?' The giant stands up and comes Close to eating one of the Soldiers, but sophie stabs the Back of his foot with the brooch the queen gave Her. The bloodbottler Shot up and howled in pain, the BFG Said he was bitten by a "Horrible Howling Poisonous viper!" and says he will remove it, Which he "Mistakingly" shoves it Deeper into his foot. The BloodBottler falls to the ground and the remaining Soldiers tie him up. Nine helicopters Roll in and take the ropes, Back in england they have dug a hole that wont let the giants get out if they were Lifting one up and lifting the other all the way to the Ninth on their Tippetoes. England gives the BFG And Sophie a Heroes welcome for Capturing the nine giants and Sophie is warmly invited to Stay in the palace with The queen. Physical Appearance Sophie is said to be an eight-year old orphan with blonde hair with large glasses. She mostly wears a pink night gown. by the time Sophie meets the Queen she gets a blue princess dress with a matching sapphire brooch (which she uses to foil the Fleshlumpeater by ramming it's three-inch pin right into his ankle) Personality Sophie has a very funny yet courageous personality. She is extremely curious, as per a girl of her age, and has an intuitive way of thinking. As she explores Giant Country and gets to know the BFG she adapts surprisingly well as a result of her curious nature. Sophie is also extremely compassionate and seeks to save the children from the other Giants like the Fleshlumpeater and the Bloodbottler, and is also quite intelligent judging from the plan she devised in order to defeat the Giants. Behind the Scenes In the 1989 film of "The BFG", Sophie's appearance is changed slightly. She has red hair styled as a bob with a white nighty and steel glasses. Later Sophie gets a yellow dress made from her blanket by the BFG in the 2016 film of "The BFG", Sophie's appearance is changed slightly. She has brown hair styled as a bob with a white nighty and orange glasses. Later Sophie gets a blue Sailor dress picked by the Queen. She is slightly Similar to Matilda, as they both have brown hair and are raised by terrible people. Appearances The BFG (Novel) The BFG (Film) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The BFG characters Category:Female characters